


Did We Have a One-Night Stand?

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: In which M’gann wakes up to Astra in her bed, and all the signs point to the two of them having slept together. But did they actually? Does it matter?





	Did We Have a One-Night Stand?

M’gann rouses from her sleep, the darkness of a dreamless night clearing and reality seeping in slowly but surely. Her face contorts when an aching overtakes her brain in its place, groaning quietly and reaching for her forehead; she clearly had too much alcohol last night. It’s not something she indulges in often, no matter how much she wishes to forget her past.

Not anymore, anyway.

She can’t remember deciding to drink the previous night, not while her head is pounding like the footsteps of—... like the way it’s pounding. M’gann needs to get some water to help her body ease this hangover, Martian restoration will take care of the rest; she can’t think like this.

Moving the blanket aside, M’gann gets up slowly, mindful not to aggravate her head too much. Or at least, that was the intention. Instead there is a pressure on her side, a hand gripping her more firmly and trying to pull her back. Reflexively M’gann phases through it to get away, the pounding in her head increasing in speed, caused by the same spike of adrenaline that makes her forget about her hangover altogether. She speeds to the side of the room, spinning around to face the possible assailant; M’gann will not be taken down inside the confines of her own home, she’s survived too much for that.

What she sees is not at all what she was expecting.

“Astra?”

In her bed, curled up and now blinking owlishly at the spot M’gann was previously occupying, lies none other than Astra In-Ze, former general of Krypton and, later, the Fort Rozz convicts. If she hadn’t rushed as much as she had, M’gann could have heard the Kryptonese mumblings as Astra tried to keep her bedmate from leaving, pleading Non to stay just another minute. Clearly neither of them had been expecting this.

It takes Astra a second to gather her bearings, but surprisingly her guard does not go back up as it usually does, still lingering in that morning softness, albeit a little more disoriented than is usual. “Megan,” she acknowledges rather plainly when her eyes fall upon M’gann’s. A subtle smirk creeps upon her face as she is looking her up and down however, and her voice changes to something more of a purr. “You sure are a sight to behold.”

M’gann can feel herself relax at the lack of a threat, but Astra’s comment brings her back to Earth and the current situation. She doesn’t have to look down to become very aware of a distinct lack of clothing. Astra is staring at her naked human form unabashedly, appreciatively, and M’gann will be damned if she shrinks away from it. She chose this form for a reason: it’s meant to be appreciated.

Still, the lack of memories is putting somewhat of a damper on the situation. She’s not wearing clothes and—if her bare shoulders are anything to go by—neither is Astra. There are clothes strewn across the room, seemingly having been thrown there without much care of where they’d end up. More specifically, her clothes from last night and items of clothing that do not belong to her, which matches with what she thinks Astra’d been wearing. “Did we...” M’gann starts, frowning with a tilted head, but she can’t quite bring herself to finish that question.

She doesn’t need to.

The Kryptonian’s eyebrows scrunch together, clearly trying to remember the previous night. She doesn’t appear to have much success. “I fear the last thing I remember is our conversation regarding our former husbands.” The frown eases up somewhat, and Astra looks almost amused for a moment as she recalls this particular conversation. “I take it your memory is no better?”

M’gann shakes her head; that one conversation is already further down the line than she can remember. She remembers Astra coming in for the fourth night in a row, remembers pouring her one of the strongest drinks they have in stock, remembers joining her after her shift when Astra’d accepted her offer of accompanying her. The talking, clearly, had led to more than a simple conversation, with the both of them drunk off their asses.

Drunk enough to get a hangover.

Drunk enough to not remember.

Astra sighs, “Then your guess is as good as mine.” She pauses, mulling some thought over for a moment, before she continues, “I must say I wouldn’t mind if we did sleep together, however. My only complaint is having no memory of it.”

M’gann isn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, but she becomes acutely aware of the pounding in her head again, now that the initial shock has worn off. “I don’t know about you, but I do have some complaints about this hangover.” If Astra’s slight grimace is any indication, M’gann isn’t the only one experiencing it. Lucky for them, both have an extraordinary recovery speed. “How about we fix that, and then we can make some new memories if you’d like.”

Astra’s eyes darken, “Now that sounds like a plan.”

\-----

_Slopping noises sounded as two pair of feet stepped through the doorway. Clothes clung to two soaked, swaying forms, drenched in a mixture of rain, dirt, and a splash of spilled alcohol. Astra’d tried to fly away to wherever she lived, but she would have fallen flat on her face if it weren’t for M’gann managing to keep her upright. Barely. It hadn’t been hard to convince Astra to crash at her place instead after that._

_M’gann stumbled over the couch immediately, crashing down on top of it after walking up several staircases that had taken more effort to climb than she could remember them usually taking. She didn’t intend to stay there, she just needed a second to catch her breath, then she’d get some water for the both of them and try to drive out as much alcohol as possible before going to sleep. Just one second. Maybe one more._

_It’s then that she passed out, leaving Astra at the entrance of the apartment. A very drunk Astra that frowned at M’gann’s soaked form on top of the couch, who decided that wasn’t acceptable and instead would carry her to bed._

_But not in those wet clothes. She’d take those off. M’gann wouldn’t want to bring that filth to bed with her, surely._

_With the help of a quick x-ray vision sweep through the apartment Astra managed to navigate them to the bedroom, did exactly what she planned to do in undressing M’gann, and then undressed herself and got into the bed with her. There was plenty of space. M’gann wouldn’t mind, surely, she did offer her a place to sleep. Astra was asleep only a few seconds after lying down, satisfied with her solid reasoning._

_It was just practicality, really._


End file.
